Will do
by CheshireBear
Summary: Un nuevo curso empieza en Hogwarts para Jake Alice Hawthorne; un curso que pinta tan aburrido como los 3 anteriores. En el Expreso de Hogwarts, Jake tiene un encontronazo con unos Slytherin "ejemplares", no como él, y entre ellos está Draco Malfoy... un chico que le resulta peculiar e interesante desde el principio. / Yaoi. / Lemon más adelante. / Basado en El príncipe mestizo. /
1. Reconocimiento

Tenía este fanfic comenzado desde hace tiempo y pues... ya no podía resistir más tiempo, así que lo cuelgo~

**Pareja:** Dracox**OC**** chico**. El OC en cuestión se llama _Jake Alice Hawthorne_ y **no**, **no es un Gary Stu** xDDDDDDDD

**Advertencias:** Spoilers del **sexto libro** y probable lemon en **capítulos siguientes**.

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling _pls_. Todo el mágico mundo de **H**arry **P**otter es suyo~

Puede que _tarde en subir capítulos de este fanfic_, pero aun así espero que lo **disfrutéis** :3

* * *

Era su cuarto año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. El andén nueve y tres cuartos estaba tan lleno de estudiantes como siempre, pero la cabeza del señor Hawthorne destacaba entre el mar de personas que había allí. Tal vez fuese por el rojo tan llamativo que coloreaba su cabello o tal vez fuese porque era más alto de lo normal.

Con una sonrisa nerviosa mal oculta, el señor Hawthorne le revolvía el cabello a su hijo menor, Jake. Éste, con cara de malas pulgas, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver la expresión nerviosa en el rostro de su padre.

—_Papá... No me va a pasar nada._ —Susurró Jake mientras apartaba la mano de su padre con toda la delicadeza que podía, pues no quería parecer grosero.— _Estaré con Jonathan._

Todos los años pasaba igual. Su padre le miraba nervioso a él y a su hermano mayor, Jonathan. Jake no podía entender el por qué de ese comportamiento, pero era obvio que a Gabriel Hawthorne no le gustaba que sus dos hijos regresaran a la escuela de magia.

—_Está bien, lo sé._ —Y aunque el padre asintió con la cabeza un par de veces, volvió a remover los cabellos del menor de sus hijos, que eran de un castaño claro heredado de su difunta madre.— _Corred o el tren se irá sin vosotros._

Tras una breve sonrisa y un adiós con la mano, los hermanos cogieron sus baules y entraron en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Apenas treinta segundos después, el tren empezó a moverse.

En el pasillo no había casi nadie, tan sólo algún alumno perdido buscando cualquier vagón con gente conocida.

—_En fin... ¿Podemos dejar ya de hacer teatro?_ —Dijo la arrogante voz de Jonathan a la espalda de Jake.

—_Supongo._ —Contestó el menor entrecerrando sus ojos ámbar y reprochándole con la mirada a su hermano.

Aunque eran hermanos, Jonathan y Jake apenas se parecían. El mayor era la viva imagen de su padre: alto, apuesto, con una llama por cabello, el cual le caía lacio por el cuello sin llegar a tocarle los hombros, unos pozos negros por ojos y una arrogante expresión de aburrimiento constante en el rostro.

En cambio, Jake era poca cosa. Más bien bajo para su edad, piel pálida y con aspecto frágil, ojos de un dorado demasiado empalagoso para su gusto y un rebelde cabello castaño claro que se empeñaba en crecer cada vez más rápido y caerle por la frente.

Tal vez lo único que compartiesen Jonathan y Jake era la expresión de estar mirando una obra de teatro sobre la vida de una pelusa y en que se odiaban mutuamente. Por nada en concreto, tan sólo no se soportaban.

—_¡Jonathan!_ —Una chica rubia salió de un compartimiento cercano y saludó a voz de grito al pelirrojo, el cual giró en redondo y miró de arriba a abajo a la joven. Ésta se sonrojo un poco y pareció retroceder un poco y esconderse de nuevo en el compartimiento, pero siguió mirando a Jonathan y dijo:— _Me preguntaba... Quiero decir, nos preguntábamos si querrías sentarte con nosotros aquí y-y comer algunas ranas de chocolate o... bueno... ¿Quieres?_ -Acabó sonriendo la chica, con una dudosa expresión reflejada tras sus ojos castaños.

—_Sí, claro._ —Aunque lo que menos armonía parecía tener en el rostro de Jonathan era una sonrisa, cuando ésta aparecía en sus labios la expresión le cambiaba y le hacía aun más atractivo.— _Jake... _—El menor ladeó ligeramente la cabeza al escuchar a su hermano, pero pareció que el mayor se lo pensaba en el último momento y negó con la cabeza mientras cogía su baúl y se dirigía hacia el compartimiento donde le esperaban la chica rubia y probablemente una jauría entera de chicas en pleno celo.— _Ten cuidado, Alice._

Jake notó como las mejillas se le encendían al escuchar aquel nombre. También vio la confusa mirada que la rubia le echó a Jonathan mientras éste entraba en el compartimiento riéndose entre dientes. Sabía que su hermano pequeño odiaba que lo llamasen por su segundo nombre y que intentaba que nadie lo supiese. Principalmente porque Alice era nombre de mujer.

El castaño resopló y se dirigió pasillo abajo, buscando algún compartimento vacío en el que poder instalarse durante el viaje. A él nadie le iba a buscar ni a mirar con aquel rubor en las mejillas; dudaba que los de su casa supiesen que existía. Esa era una de las razones por las que odiaba estar en Slytherin. Jake no había nacido para ir con los obsesos de la sangre pura, como él los llamaba.

Según lo que sabía, su madre había sido una brillante Ravenclaw y su padre un Gryffindor ejemplar, como lo era ahora su hermano mayor. ¿Por qué él no podía haber ido también a Gryffindor? O tal vez un Ravenclaw... aunque incluso prefería estar en Hufflepuff antes que en Slytherin.

Divagando en sus pensamientos y sintiéndose desdichado, no pudo reaccionar cuando un pequeño traqueteo sacudió el tren y perdió el equilibrio justo cuando la puerta de un compartimiento del tren se abría.

Sintió que caía encima de alguien que, por suerte, aterrizaba sobre el asiento. Jake se levantó a toda velocidad e intentó reconocer quién era la gente que allí dentro había.

—_¡Lo siento...!_ —Se rascó la cabeza, un poco mareado, y cuando vio las personas que allí dentro había se quedó mudo. Eran de su casa: Slytherin.

—_Estúpido niño..._ —Jake escuchó el crujir de unos nudillos e instintivamente miró el lugar de dónde provenía ese sonido. Reconoció a Gregory Goyle y al ver la furia en sus ojos, palideció temiendo meterse en una pelea... ¡y ni siquiera habían llegado aún a Hogwarts!

—_Cállate, Goyle._ —Dijo un chico alto y rubio que había observado la escena, divertido, con sus penetrantes ojos grises.— _¿De qué casa eres?_ —Preguntó dirigiéndose a Jake.

—_S... Slytherin._ —El pecho de Jake subía y bajaba al respirar entrecortadamente de puro nervio. Delante suyo tenía, ni más ni menos, que al cazador del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin: Draco Malfoy. Su presencia le inspiraba respeto y el joven Hawthorne se sentía intimidado, temiendo algún tipo de reprimenda, pues sabía que el rubio era un prefecto conocido porque gustaba de molestar a los de cursos más bajos.— _Me... me llamo Jake Hawthorne._

—_Está bien, entonces te quedarás aquí dentro._

Crabbe, Goyle y también Jake miraron desconcertados a Malfoy, preguntándose por qué demonios invitaba a un desconocido a pasar sin más a su compartimento que tan celosamente solía guardar sólo para él y sus amigos.

—_No._ —Los amigos de Draco volvieron la mirada hacia Jake con cara de embobados, entendiendo aún menos la negativa del chico.— _Gracias._ —Añadió por cortesía el joven Slytherin sin amedrentarse, mirando con seriedad al prefecto.

—_¿Sabes que soy prefecto?_ —Una sonrisa de suficiencia se extendió en los labios de Draco; parecía divertido con la situación.

—_Lo sé._

—_Te estoy diciendo, como prefecto de tu casa_ —dijo enfatizando—, _que debes entrar en un compartimento cuando el tren ya está en marcha. Por tu propia seguridad._

—_Si eres prefecto, ¿por qué no estás en el vagón de los prefectos ahora?_ —Se atrevió a preguntar Jake. Ya no estaba asustado por la presencia de los tres mayores.

—_Eso no es de tu incumbencia._ —La sonrisa de Draco se borró y entrecerró más los ojos, mirando a Jake como si fuese alguna especie de reto incomprensible o simplemente tan fácil que resultaba estúpido no saber la solución de él.

Jake era valiente y se juró a si mismo no perder aquella batalla que estaba librando con Draco Malfoy, usando tan sólo sus propias miradas. El silencio se volvió tenso cuando hubo pasado un minuto sin mediar palabra; entonces el tren volvió a traquetear con ligereza y Jake notó su baúl moviéndose a causa del zarandeo. Suspiró y se dejó vencer.

Una radiante sonrisa triunfal se dibujó en el rostro de Draco al ver cómo el menor se giraba para meter su baúl dentro del compartimento.

—_¿Dónde estará Parkinson?_ —Preguntó retóricamente Malfoy mientras se sentaba frente a Crabbe y Goyle y se cruzaba de brazos. Miró de reojo cómo Jake dejaba el baúl en la rejilla porta-equipaje y después se sentaba a su lado en silencio.

Aburrido y sintiéndose falto de atención, Draco se tumbó ocupando dos lugares y puso la cabeza sobre las rodillas de Jake, el cual se asustó un poco por el repentino y extraño acto del Slytherin mayor. Crabbe pareció no darle demasiada importancia y continuó leyendo el cómic que tenía entre las manos; Goyle se quedó mirando por la ventana cómo los campos pasaban rápidamente por su lado.

Parpadeando de pura confusión, Jake miró incrédulo al rubio prefecto. No esperaba encontrarse con sus fríos y tormentosos ojos mirándole también.

—_Pensaba que podías ocupar el lugar de Parkinson._ —La arrogancia de Draco pareció darle bofetadas al menor de los Hawthorne, pues sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo; tal vez por la vergüenza o tal vez sólo por la rabia que sentía al escuchar ese tono con el que se dirigía a él.

—_¿Y qué se supone que hace esa... Parkinson?_ —Preguntó Jake entre dientes, intentando no apartar la mirada de la de Malfoy.

—_Me toca el pelo y eso me relaja._

—_Oh..._ —Tras entender lo que le estaba pidiendo el rubio, el más pequeño arqueó las cejas.— _¿Entonces me estás pidiendo que te acaricie como si fueses un perro?_

—_No deberías hablarle así a un prefecto, podrías arrepentirte._ —Draco hizo un mohín de superioridad, arrugando un poco la nariz.

Con un suspiro seguido de un débil "_cállate_", Jake acercó su pequeña y pálida mano al cabello lacio de Draco, sorprendiéndose por el suave tacto que éste tenía. Parecía que el creído de Malfoy se preocupaba más de lo esperado por su imagen. El imaginarse a Draco cuidando de su pelo como lo haría una chica, Jake no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

Malfoy le miró con curiosidad mientras Jake fingía observar el paisaje, sin dejar de remover con cuidado el cabello rubio platino.

Pocas cosas conocía Jake de Draco Malfoy, pero sabía lo básico: que era el prefecto de su casa y el cazador del equipo de quidditch de la misma. También sabía que tenía una clara enemistad con Harry Potter, los Weasley y con los sangre sucia en general, como "_buen_" Slytherin. Aunque no le conocía bien ni mucho menos, no creía que Malfoy fuera tan abierto con los demás como para apoyar su cabeza en las rodillas de, en este caso, Jake.

—_¡Ah!_ —Exclamó repentinamente el rubio, sobresaltando incluso a Goyle, que estaba concentrado en el paisaje cambiante de la ventana.— _¡Hawthorne, ya sé quién eres!_ —Su sonrisa era triunfal y levantó un brazo para señalar vagamente el rostro de Jake, como si le estuviese acusando de algo.

—_¿Ah sí?_ —Contestó sin mucha emoción Jake, pasando sus dedos a través del cabello rubio pálido.

—_Eres hermano de ese creído de séptimo, ¿verdad? Jonathan Hawthorne._

—_Pues sí, es mi querido hermano mayor._ —Jake enfatizó la palabra "_querido_", tomando así un cauce más bien irónico.

—_Es un Gryffindor y tú un Slytherin... tal vez ese harapo viejo se haya equivocado contigo. Es obvio que no tendrías que estar en Slytherin._

—_Gracias, yo también creo que el Sombrero Seleccionador me infravaloró al nombrarme Slytherin._

—_¿Infravalorarte? _—Draco frunció el ceño y se incorporó ligeramente, apoyando sus antebrazos en las rodillas de Jake para poder acercarse al rostro de éste y comprobar que no estaba bromeando.— _Me refería a que seguramente te sobrevaloró. Tendrías que estar en Gryffindor o incluso en Hufflepuff..._

—_Sería mejor que..._

Entonces la puerta se abrió repentinamente y en ella apareció una chica de pelo negro y con cara de perro... y al parecer con muy malas pulgas. Draco tan sólo le dirigió una fugaz mirada de reconocimiento y siguió observando el rostro de Jake.

Pansy Parkinson se cruzó de brazos y miró a Malfoy y a Hawthorne como si estuviesen haciendo algo malo. Entonces Jake se dio cuenta de que seguramente esperaba a que alguien le cediese un asiento en el compartimento.

Crabbe y Goyle estaban demasiado ensimismados cada uno con lo suyo para darse cuenta de ello y Draco parecía ignorar a la chica y dedicarse a buscar las imperfección en el rostro del castaño. Jake, avergonzado, hizo ademán de levantarse, pero los brazos del rubio estaban sobre sus rodillas y hacían imposible cualquier tipo de movimiento.

—_Creo que debería irme._ —Manifestó en voz alta Jake, poniéndose tenso por el silencio incómodo.

—_Sí, yo también lo creo, enano._ —Dijo con voz irritada Pansy fulminando con la mirada al joven Slytherin.

—_Parkinson, eres una aguafiestas._ —Draco suspiró y se incorporó, liberando a Jake.

Mientras Pansy se sentaba en el lugar que Jake había dejado y soltaba algún que otro insulto entre dientes a saber por qué razón, Malfoy observaba con atención los movimientos del joven Hawthorne en su esfuerzo por bajar de nuevo su baúl del porta-equipajes. Tenía un cuerpo delgado y era bastante bajo, por lo que Draco intuyó que como mucho estaría en tercero o cuarto; su rostro aún tenía rasgos aniñados, señal de que aún no había entrado definitivamente en la adolescencia.

Por su parte, Jake estaba ocupado quejándose por el peso del baúl y del estúpido recorrido que tendría que hacer en busca de un vagón a mitad del viaje hacia Hogwarts, por lo que no se dio cuenta de la escrutadora mirada del prefecto.

Cuando finalmente consiguió bajar el baúl del porta-equipajes y abrió la puerta para salir, escuchó de nuevo el repiqueteo de la arrogante voz del rubio:

—_Me llamo Draco Malfoy. Pero supongo que ya lo sabías._ —Jake se giró y le echó una mirada de puro desdén, pensando en lo creído que era ese chico... aunque tenía razones para serlo.

—_Lo sé._

A Jake le dio tiempo de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que cerraba la puerta del compartimento y podría asegurar que vio cómo Draco le devolvía el gesto alzando las comisuras de sus labios.

Aún sonriendo, suspiró y empezó a caminar distraídamente por el pasillo arrastrando el baúl. Miró por las ventanas que había en el pasillo del expreso y entonces se dio cuenta de cuánto rato había pasado ya.

A lo lejos, a no más de media hora, se podían atisbar ya las cientas de luces de Hogwarts, con sus tantas ventanas y sus afiladas torres.

Aliviado por no tener que buscar otro compartimento en el que acomodarse, amplió su sonrisa mientras escuchaba el típico ajetreo antes de parar en la estación de Hogsmeade, algo extraño en él eso de estar sonriendo sin más. No sabía por qué se sentía animado. Era una buena sensación de todas formas.

El curso había empezado bien.


	2. Tensión en el carro

Cuando los alumnos bajaron del tren, una fina llovizna empezaba a caer del oscuro cielo. El andén se llenó rápidamente de jóvenes que corrían con prisa hacia donde se encontrarían con los carros sin caballos que les llevarían al castillo.

En aquel revuelo, Jake siempre se quedaba quieto con el baúl en la mano, mirando alrededor.

—_¿Alice?_

Un par de chicas que iban por delante de Jake se giraron y cuando vieron a Jonathan acercarse a su hermano sonrieron y empezaron a cuchichear. La gran mano del Hawthorne mayor se posó en la cabeza de Jake y le revolvió el pelo, ya un poco húmedo por la ligera lluvia.

—_No hagas eso, Jonathan._ —Se quejó el menor quitándose la mano de la cabeza y mirando malhumorado a su hermano.— _Y deja de llamarme así, estúpido._

—_Es tu nombre, tendrías que aceptarlo. _—Jonathan rodó los ojos e hizo caminar a Jake mientras hablaban.— _Desde que eras un novato de primero haces lo mismo y te quedas ahí tieso mientras los demás te empujan para coger los primeros carros hacia Hogwarts._

—_¿Qué más te da eso a ti?_ —Dijo Jake mirando hacia la derecha para evitar la oscura mirada del más alto. Entonces vio a alguien salir de uno de los vagones. Alguien con un brillante cabello rubio platino. No podía ser otro que el prefecto rubio de Slytherin.— _He conocido a Malfoy._

—_¿Y ese quién es?_ —El Hawthorne paró en seco y miró con extrañeza a su hermano. ¿Realmente no recordaba a alguien como Draco?

—_Draco Malfoy._ —Al ver que Jonathan no parecía recordar, Jake suspiró y señaló con la cabeza a un rubio alto que estaba a unos metros a su derecha.— _¿No es el buscador de Slytherin?_

—_¡Ah, __**ese**__ Malfoy! _—Asintió el pelirrojo mirando a Draco, que, como ellos, buscaba un carro donde meterse para ir a Hogwarts.— _¡Eh, Malfoy, aquí!_

Jake dio un respingo cuando su hermano alzó la voz para llamar al chico de Slytherin. Draco pareció desconcertado en un primer momento, pero cuando los reconoció sonrió como solía hacer y se acercó con su conocida arrogancia.

A su vez, Jonathan se apoyó en uno de los pocos carros libres que quedaban mientras una sombra de sonrisa bailaba en sus labios.

—_¿Quién eres y qué quieres?_ —Draco se cruzó de brazos, sin dirigirle ni una mirada a Jake.

—_Sabes perfectamente quién soy, ¿verdad, Malfoy?_ —Una risa burlona surgió de la garganta de Jonathan mientras abría la puerta del carruaje y le ofrecía el honor de entrar primero a su hermano.— _Creo que no te queda ningún otro remedio que entrar con nosotros._

Con una rápida ojeada alrededor se podía confirmar lo que decía el Gryffindor, pues ya no había carros libres en los que subirse. Los glaciales ojos de Draco se estrecharon, clavándose en los pozos negros del Hawthorne mayor, que parecía igual de sereno que siempre.

Evitando la tensa situación, Jake se metió en el carruaje y se pegó cuánto pudo al otro extremo, mirando la oscura y húmeda noche.

Tragó saliva cuando sintió que alguien entraba.

Era Jonathan y se sentó justo en frente de su hermano, mirándole aún con una sonrisa ladeada y un brillo de diversión en sus ojos negros. Jake no entendía cómo su hermano podía ser Gryffindor si era un mezquino de primera. Le gustaba reírse de los demás en silencio, como si nada tuviese nada que ver con él.

Draco subió el último y cerró con un portazo. El carro se puso en marcha de inmediato.

—_Podrías agradecer mi amabilidad al invitarte a subir a nuestro carro, Malfoy._ —Comentó con tono despreocupado Jonathan, ensanchando más la sonrisa.

—_¿A ti, Hawthorne?_ —Preguntó horrorizado Draco mientras se sentaba al lado de Jake.

—_Y a mi hermano, que por cierto, me ha dicho que hoy os habéis conocido._

Durante unos segundos, lo único que se escuchó en el carruaje fueron las gotas de lluvia cayendo insistentemente en el techo y el traqueteo del vehículo.

Los labios de Jake se abrieron de par en par, sin creer que su hermano le estuviese poniendo en evidencia de esa manera. No era un comentario realmente ofensivo, pero algo en él hacía que Jake Alice se pusiera nervioso y se sintiese avergonzado.

—_Supongo que te refieres al pequeño que deshonra el nombre de la casa Slytherin._ —Bufó Malfoy moviendo la cabeza en dirección al perplejo Jake.

—_Yo no..._ —Jake intentó decir algo, pero tras abrir y cerrar la boca unas cuantas veces, miró al suelo y se apretó con fuerza las rodillas, clavándose los dedos. Se sentía terriblemente avergonzado.

—_¿A qué te refieres?_ —Jonathan había esperado a que su hermano menor desistiese en la búsqueda de las palabras adecuadas para hablar. Entonces clavó sus ojos negros en los grises de Malfoy. Por primera vez se parecía al animal que representaba a su casa: un fiero león.— _¿Quieres decir que no es una sabandija rastrera que haría lo que fuese por conseguir lo que busca?_

—_¿Qué has dicho, Hawthorne?_

La mano de Draco se deslizó por su bolsillo derecho y Jonathan tuvo la certeza de que estaba agarrando su varita, preparado para lanzarle una maldición.

El Slytherin menor levantó la cabeza al escuchar las palabras de su hermano. Había sonado como si le estuviese protegiendo. Pero ¿era eso posible? Desde siempre se habían llevado mal y aun así...

Jonathan estaba en tensión, también con la mano derecha en el bolsillo y Jake supo que si aquella tensión no cesaba de alguna manera, aquello acabaría peor de lo que pudieran imaginar.

—_Yo... ¡Yo estaría mejor en Hufflepuff!_

Los mayores miraron a Jake que tenía la cabeza baja, evitando las miradas confusas de los demás. El silencio era denso repentinamente, pero el menor suspiró al creer que había hecho que olvidaran la discusión.

Entonces Draco empezó a reírse entre dientes. El Hawthorne menor miró entre los mechones de su flequillo y vio la radiante sonrisa del rubio. Aquello le hizo esbozar una estúpida sonrisa e incluso alzo la mirada de nuevo.

No se dio cuenta de que su hermano le miraba con una expresión de seria severidad.

El carro dio un último traqueteo que anunciaba el final del viaje. Draco se levantó enseguida, apoyando una mano en la cabeza de Jake, éste estaba un poco confuso por aquel acercamiento.

—_Nos vemos en la mesa de Slytherin, aunque quieras estar en la de Hufflepuff, enano._ —Dijo como despedida Malfoy antes de salir casi corriendo del carro.

—_Claro._ —Respondió Jake cuando el rubio ya se había ido mientras se tocaba la cabeza con una mano, preguntándose si realmente había estado la delicada mano del prefecto allí.

—_Eres un idiota, ¿sabes, Alice?_ —Casi exclamó Jonathan mientras se levantaba violentamente y salía como un huracán del carro.

"_¿Y ahora qué se supone que he hecho?_" suspiró para sus adentros Jake. Estaba claro que no todo podía salir bien aquel curso.

* * *

Sé que es un capítulo con _contenido 0_ (?) Y lo siento ;_;

¡Prometo que el próximo capítulo será **mejor**!

**Nos leemos~**


End file.
